1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cover for an air bag module. In particular, the present invention relates to an air bag module cover having a predetermined weakened portion, or tear seam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical air bag module includes an air bag and an inflator. In the event of sudden vehicle deceleration of a magnitude which requires protection of a vehicle occupant, the inflator is actuated to inflate the air bag into a position to help protect the occupant.
The air bag module commonly includes a cover with one or more predetermined weakened portions, or tear seams, to enable the cover to open and allow the air bag to inflate into a position to help protect the occupant. A tear seam typically comprises a groove in the back (inner) surface of the cover. It is desirable that the tear seam be relatively easy to open but at the same time not be visually evident to an occupant of the vehicle.